The present invention relates to a method and a device of stripping laminated foil cuttings formed with incisions in a cover foil which is adhered to a carrier paper by means of a self-adhesive bottom layer. The incisions form an advertising print or a commercial art that is designed for application in a self-adhesive manner to an advertising space.
In the manufacturing of so-called foil prints, a foil material is used which is generally cut to the size of a sheet or a piece and comprises a very thin and therefore extremely pliant foil. The foil may be a rolled or also a cast material that is in any case shrinkable and used as a cover foil which is laminated to a carrier paper by means of a self-adhesive bottom layer. The mostly colored cover foil of the individual foil cuttings is formed with advertising prints or commercial arts as individually designed according to specific guidelines whereby the formation thereof is mostly computer controlled and practiced by means of special contouring knives and sometimes also by means of heating wires or a laser beam.
In order to apply an advertising print or a commercial art, formed in the cover foil of such foil cuttings, to an advertising space by means of its self-adhesive bottom layer, it becomes necessary to first remove from the carrier paper of each foil cutting the foil remainder which is adjacent to the incisions of the cover foil. The removal of such a foil remainder is known as "stripping of laminated foil cuttings" since thereby the advertising print or the commercial art is exposed by virtue of it remaining on the carrier paper.
Any stripping of laminated foil cuttings has so far been practiced only manually. Such a practice involves the difficulty of neatly separating the foil remainder at the incisions from the contours of the advertising print or the commercial art which remains on the carrier paper. With this separation, no damaging of the contours occurs which likely occurs when the characters composing an advertising print are individually represented or when the commercial art shows a complicated contour or its incisions with multiple varying directional changes. A correspondingly careful handling of the foil cuttings with a high craft skill is required for obtaining perfect advertising prints and commercial arts. Thus, it should be recognized that such a stripping of laminated foil cuttings as so far practiced manually is very expensive.
In a method of manufacturing self-adhesive labels as known from DT 22 12 995 C3, a carrier band having on its surface a label material in common with a self-adhesive layer is guided through a punching station intermediate between a take-off roller and a take-up roller for a punching of labels in the label material. With this punching of labels, a punching grid is formed at the same time which is pulled off by means of a deflection roller from the carrier band and taken up on a separate remainder roller at a position upstream of the take-up roller for the carrier band and its labels remaining thereon. With this continuously practiced method, no particular difficulties therefore exist in respect to the pulling off from the carrier band of the punching grid which is formed during the punching of the labels due to the greater thickness of the layer of the label material. Also, damage of the labels remaining on the carrier band is prevented because the labels also provide a correspondingly higher flexural strength due to this greater thickness of the layer of the label material, which accordingly better resists the separating forces that occur on the contours of the labels when the punching grid is being pulled off.